Summertime Sayians
by havarti2
Summary: I'm sorry that the title is awful. My first DBZ fanfic. OC's will be required at a later time (aka I need villians). Rated T for violence because it's friggin DBZ. I do not own Dragon Ball Z.
1. Summertime!

**Character's Log**

* * *

Hey. I'm just your average kid, who happens to be a very powerful alien known as a Sayian. My name is Lanaria, but I go by Kiki (my friend picked it out for me along with her brother). I come from the planet Vegeta. My planet blew up a long time ago. I wasn't there when it happened. I never knew that my people all died.

* * *

Hello. I'm Kiki's friend, Leyla, but you can call me Ley if you want to. I found Kiki when she crashed to Earth in her spacepod. My crazy twin brother (who I call my little bother) said we should go out exploring. When we did, there she was, just sitting there on a rock.

* * *

Hi! I'm Zak, Leyla's brother. I was with her when she found Kiki. I helped pick out her name because anything my sister would have picked would be either lame, dorky, or both. Kiki is really awesome.


	2. Oncoming storm

Our story begins on a hot summer day in the country. Kiki (Lanaria) and her friends, Leyla and Zak, were hanging out at the pool. It was just your average day during summer vacation: kids were going somewhere warm and tropical, staying home and sleeping for hours, going to the pool and drinking smoothies, and having water balloon fights in the backyard of their best friend's house. But Kiki wasn't enjoying the pool. She was standing on the the diving board, toes over the edge, looking into the water. She couldn't do it. She couldn't jump.

"KIKI! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS JUMP!" Zak yelled from the water.

"THAT'S RIGHT! JUST TRUST US AND JUMP!" Leyla yelled from her place next to Zak.

"YOU WON'T GET HURT! I PROMISE!" Zak yelled.

Okay, Lanaria, you are a Saiyan, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You can do this, you can jump off the board. It's not like you'll get hurt or anything. Kiki thought to herself. Kiki walked back to the beginning of the diving board, towards the ladder, stopped, and turned around. She was then facing the vast pool in front of her. On three… 1… 2… 3… GO! She thought. Kiki started running towards the end of the board, going faster and faster. As her feet were about to leave the end of the diving board, she slipped on the end and fell into what became the best belly flop ever. She had never jumped off of a diving board before and she didn't know that a belly flop existed. Until that moment. Kiki hit the water with a SPLOOSH! and Zak and Leyla winced. Under the water, Kiki was rubbing her throbbing stomach and staring at Zak (or at least what she could see of him), with an intent to kill. Zak, I am going to murder you, she thought. Oh well, I can't do it if I'm down here on the bottom of the pool. Kiki kicked off the bottom of the pool and surfaced right next to an unsuspecting Zak.

"ZAK! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT, YOU LIAR! AND I DON'T LIKE LIARS! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Kiki yelled.

"Oh my god, don't kill me! I didn't know you would belly flop!" Zak exclaimed, climbing out of the pool and sprinting down the pool deck for his life.

"GET BACK HERE! ZAK!" Kiki screamed, chasing him and ready to give him a well-deserved slap on the head. "Hey, Leyla, why don't you help me catch your brother?" she asked, sprinting by.

"Um… I'd rather not… Just don't attack me, okay?" Leyla responded, praying that Kiki wouldn't slaughter her.

Kiki sprinted down the pool deck, chasing Zak. A tall man with spiky black hair like Kiki's was walking down the pool deck. Kiki ran into him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. I was just chasing my friend," Kiki apologized.

"It's okay. Just be careful! You could get hurt if you tripped," he said, smiling. A young boy ran up to the man.

"Hey, Dad, is it okay if we all get ice cream? Trunks and I want to see who can eat ten bars the fastest without getting a brainfreeze," he said.

"Sure, Goten, just ask your mom first. I don't want Chichi mad at me," the man said.

This guy is really familiar, like I've met him somewhere before, Kiki thought. His power level is higher than the normal human's. Same with the little kid. Is it possible that they are… no. They can't. They don't exist any more. I'm the only one left.

"HEY KIKI! STOP STANDING AROUND! WE'RE GOING FOR ICE CREAM! COME ON!" Zak and Leyla yelled from the concession stand.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Kiki yelled back. "Sorry again for running into you, mister," she said as she ran off to her waiting friends.

Kiki finally got to the concession stand, just as Zak and Leyla got to the front of the line. She looked around at the tables. The people at the tables were just normal humans, except one table near the pool. At that table, she saw the man and his son, as well as several other odd people. One had three eyes and was wiping ice cream off of a kid with a hat. Next to them was a man with scars on his face, a blue cat, and a pig wearing overalls. Across the table was a blue-haired woman talking to another woman with black hair. At the end of the table sat a green man with very pointy ears, a short, bald man, and a man with spiky black hair talking to a small boy with purple hair.

"And what will you be having, miss?" asked the concessions man. Kiki looked at her friends, as if she had no idea what she was getting.

"Um… I'll have an ice cream sandwich, please," Kiki replied. The people over there… their power levels are higher than a human's as well. Some of them are over nine thousand. (A/N: I HAD TO DO THAT, I'M SORRY. DON'T HATE ME) I better keep my eye on them. Five of them are strong enough to be… no, they can't… I'm the only one left… everyone else died… they can't be… it's not possible…

"KIKI! STOP STANDING AROUND! YOUR ICE CREAM IS MELTING!" Zak yelled from a table near the strange people.

"YEAH, KIKI, HURRY UP! OR ELSE ZAK MIGHT JUST EAT YOUR ICE CREAM!" Leyla yelled, pushing Zak away from her ice cream.

"Coming!" Kiki exclaimed, walking over to her friends. My friends are such weirdos, but I love them anyway.


	3. Well this is a blast!(Sarcasm)

Kiki sat down at the table and started nibbling at her ice cream sandwich. She kept stealing glances at the other table, the one full of odd people.

_They are so...strange... They seems so familiar, though... Where do I know them from? _Kiki wondered, finishing her ice cream. She got up and walked towards the trash can to throw away the wrapper. Zak and Leyla were still talking to each other, eating their ice cream.

Kiki watched the strange people until someone else caught her eye. A tall man in a black trench coat and red sunglasses came up to the concession stand. The attendent look up at him. He took off his sunglasses and she screamed loud enough to get Kiki and the strange people's attention. A power level spiked, and Kiki could only assume that it was the man in the trench coat. The man from earlier got up rather fast, as did everyone else at his table. The boy and his friend, Kiki assumed, wiped the ice cream from their faces. Kiki stood up as well, sensing trouble. Leyla and Zak looked up, only to see Kiki glaring at the new arrival with fierce eyes.

"Hey, Kiki? You okay? What are you looking at?" Zak asked, trying to follow her gaze. "Oh, that guy? Never seen him before. Must be new. I'm goin' to say hi," Zak walked over to the man in the trench coat.

"Zak, NO!" Kiki yelled, but it was too late.

"Hi, mister! Are you new here? My name is Zak. What's your name?" he asked, looking up at the man smiling.

The man stared at Zak with emotionless eyes. He raised his hand as if to strike him. Instead, his hand began to glow. Kiki felt his power level increase further. A miniature ball of energy formed in the man's hand. He lifted his arm and fired at Zak. Everything after that seemed to be in slow motion. Kiki sprinted as fast as she could in front of Zak. The group of strange men took fighting stances. The blast hit Kiki square in the chest and she flew back,slamming into a table. The last thing she heard was the sound of footsteps and her friends screaming her name.


	4. Aftermath

Darkness. That's all that Kiki could see. Never-ending darkness. She stood up and walked around, trying to make sense of where she was. Everything was pitch black. _If I go in one direction, I could find my way back if I got lost, _Kiki thought, walking in the eternal night.

After a while of finding nothing and seeing nothing, Kiki stopped and sat down, crossing her legs. "Well, there's nothing here. Where am I anyway? I can't believe I didn't ask that earlier," she wondered aloud.

"You are in your own mind. Simple as that, Kiki. Or should I call you Lanaria?" a mysterious voice answered. Kiki looked up.

"Who are you? Where are you? How do I get out of here?" she asked once again, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I have no given name, but I am called Lunis. I am one of the Kais guardians of the universe. I am everywhere and nowhere. You cannot see me," the voice replied.

"Okay… I have no idea what you're talking about… but how do I get out of here?" Kiki replied, anxious to hear Lunis's response.

"You must find out how to leave on your own. This is your mind, after all. Good day," Lunis said, and then there was silence.

_Figure out how to leave on my own? That should not be so hard, _Kiki thought. A bright light shone from somewhere above her head. Kiki looked up once again. Above her head about ten feet up were the words, Figure out how to leave on my own? That should not be so hard.

Kiki stared at the words for a minute, blinked, and shook her head. The words disappeared. _Hey, since this is my mind, maybe I can open a door or something and get out of here! Why not? _She thought.

Kiki looked around and stepped back. She imagined a door opening to the real world. She concentrated, then opened her eyes. Before her stood a farmhouse-style wooden door. Kiki grasped the doorknob and turned it. She walked through the door.


	5. Meet the Z Fighters!

"Kiki. Can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked. Whoever it was, they sounded extremely worried. Kiki slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Above her were Leyla, Zak, and the man. The others were surveying the area and the man in the trench coat was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You were unconscious for quite a while. Are you hurt?" The man asked, offering his hand to Kiki.

"Ugh… what happened? I feel fried…" Kiki said, taking his hand and sitting up. The green man turned his head to look at her.

"You were attacked by a mystery man we've been tracking for a while. You're lucky, you know that? You should be dead right now," he said, looking Kiki dead in the eye.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. I'm Goku, by the way. What's your name?" the man asked.

"I'm Kiki…" she replied, still looking at the green man. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Goku looked at him, then back at Kiki. "Oh, him? His name is Piccolo," he turned to point at the man with three eyes and the child with the hat, "That's Tien, and he's Chiaotzu," Then he pointed at the man with the scar on his face and the bald man, "That's Yamcha and Krillin. The cat is Puar and the pig is Oolong,"

Kiki turned to look at the teenaged boy standing next to a girl &amp; two kids. She looked back at Goku. "The two boys with black hair are my sons Gohan and Goten, the girl is Videl, and the other boy is Trunks," He turned to point out the two women, "She's my wife, Chichi, and she's Bulma, Trunks's mom,"

The spiky haired man turned to glare at Goku, as if waiting to be introduced. He muttered something under his breath, and Goku laughed. "And last but not least, that's Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled and grunted. He didn't want to deal with any human children, especially those three. Something about them annoyed him.

"So, um... who was that guy?" Kiki asked, looking around. She had no idea of anything that was going on.

"Well, we don't know. That's why we're trying to find them," Goku replied.

"Well, I could help. I think," Kiki suggested, looking determined.

"You? Help find the person we've been chasing for weeks? Remember, he just _almost killed you. _You're just a worthless human with an incredible sense of luck. There's no way you can help. Now get lost," Vegeta pointed out bitterly.

"Vegeta that was uncalled for and rude. Apologize!" Bulma shouted at her husband. Vegeta grunted and walked away.

"Yeah! I can fight too, ya know! Don't pick on me just 'cause I'm a kid! I bet I could beat you up any day, anywhere," Kiki responded, pride taking over.

"Oh you did not do that. You did NOT just say that. Take it back take it back take it back take it back," Yamcha said fearfully. Kiki looked at him dead in the eye.

"No. I won't. I refuse to take anything back. He's a jerk and a rude person. How annoying," Kiki retorted, glaring at Vegeta.

"What did you say, human? I am Prince Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. And you, weakling, are a worm beneath my feet. And yet you challenge me? Do you _want_ to die?" Vegeta said, walking over to Kiki.

_I don't care if he is a prince, I will kick his butt into the next galaxy. You can take it all away, but a Saiyan always keeps. Her pride. _

"Bring it on. I'll take you on right now. Give me your best shot," Kiki snapped back, getting up in the Saiyan prince's face.

"Vegeta, back off. She's just a kid. You don't need to make this much of a fuss," Goku said, standing up.

"Kiki don't do this. Think about what that spiky-head said!" Zak reminded, before receiving a death glare from Vegeta.

"Kiki, Zak is right. Think about it," Leyla added.

_Think about what he said? Why? He's rude and annoying and stupid and-wait a minute. He said prince of all Saiyans. That means… that means… I'm not alone. _


End file.
